


Borrow the Moonlight

by witchpointe



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, musical AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchpointe/pseuds/witchpointe
Summary: prompt: jaehwan and taekwoon cast as the leads in a musical. there's a love scene, and they get so into it they end up going off script.
Relationships: Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Lee Jaehwan | Ken
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Borrow the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to our baby jaehwan ❤️

It started as a friendly competition. 

Jaehwan and he aren't usually attracted to the same type of musical roles, but there was something about this character that appealed to them both--passionate, impulsive, independent. It's a lead role, a  _ gay _ role, the script universally celebrated as brave and thought-provoking. Jaehwan usually jumps at the excitement of a new character to portray, having more experience than Taekwoon, who is picky and careful about his involvement in things.

For this reason, Taekwoon isn't really surprised when Jaehwan is selected. A little jealous perhaps, but he'd never let anyone see that part of him. He congratulates Jaehwan with a genuine smile and hug.

When he receives a call a few days later with the offer to portray another character in the production, he lets a long silence linger between him and his agent. He badly wants to be a part of this production, it's an opportunity he'd be crazy to give up. But--could he comfortably portray Jaehwan's love interest?

Although he's long known that they're both bisexual, he's never thought of touching or kissing Jaehwan, not in anything more than a playful, obnoxious way. Taekwoon has read the script; he'd have to undress Jaehwan, look deep into his eyes and kiss him like they were truly in love, as if it were them against the world.

Taekwoon's not sure he can do it without laughing--this is  _ Jaehwan _ , resident loud mouth pain in the ass, the same guy he has watched try to out-eat Sanghyuk more than once, which always ends with him voiding the contents of his stomach on the living room rug and Hakyeon disdainfully fetching him a glass of water and telling him to go brush his teeth.

Honestly, Taekwoon always imagined if he kissed one of his band mates that it would be Hakyeon, so generous with his affection and sensuality, so open about his orientation. 

His agent allows him to sleep on it, with a stern command not to wait too long. The role is high-profile, she reminds him, and there are plenty of actors willing to do anything to launch their careers with it.

He accepts the role. They're both professionals, after all, and it isn't like he's being asked to do anything raunchy; the musical is beautifully crafted and poignant, every touch and kiss meant to deepen the narrative and advance a touching story of love through adversity. This won't be Taekwoon kissing Jaehwan, it will be Minwoo kissing Jungho. That's how it always is.

Except it isn't.

Rehearsals go terribly for Taekwoon. He's sure no one else notices--he's always been good at stoicism--but every scene with Jaehwan has him sweating and fussing. Jaehwan seems confident as ever, portraying Jungho more cheeky than Taekwoon would have, but it fits. He uses the stage, plays to an audience that isn't there, holds Taekwoon's hands and smiles like he's actually soft for him. 

Taekwoon pours his heart into Minwoo, finding it therapeutic to sing about loving a man, something he never thought he'd be given the freedom to do. Taekwoon finds his performance more somber and candid than Jaehwan's, and he realizes the casting director had done the correct thing in casting them as their respective roles.

Still, he's stiff when it matters: the love scene. His hands tend to fumble with the buttons on Jaehwan's shirt, especially because he's trying not to touch his chest. Which is senseless, because the stage directions afterward are to press his palm to Jaehwan's chest and push him lightly backward onto the bed. Jaehwan goes so easily, always with a coy smirk that annoys Taekwoon. Then Taekwoon crawls on top of him, literally singing his praises in a tender song between kissing his chest.

It's a duet, technically, a song about Minwoo's overzealous love and worry about Jungho's risky actions, but while Taekwoon's lines are fervent and dominant, sang perhaps with a bit of overcompensation for his jittery bones, Jaehwan sighs into his lines, running his hands through Taekwoon's hair, singing sweetly for him to continue south.

The stage lights dim with the end of the song, bathing them in darkness while Jaehwan moans his name--Minwoo's name--and fakes an orgasm. It feels gratuitous to Taekwoon, the scene obviously speaking for itself as to where they're headed. He's just relieved that he isn't the one that has to do it.

In short, it's uncomfortable. And it doesn't get easier with practice, with Jaehwan immersing more into his character with every passing week. 

So Taekwoon is surprised when Jaehwan approaches him, sheepishly asking him to run lines.

"Why?" Taekwoon asks, realizing belatedly that he sounds a little harsh.

"I can't explain it… exactly. Something just feels off." He shrugs with one shoulder, then offers a copy of the script to Taekwoon. "Please? I need to work on it."

Taekwoon gives in, guilty that Jaehwan thinks he's the problem when it's all Taekwoon and his anxiety. Romantic leads are supposed to have flow and chemistry, and you'd think he could at least fake it, having been friends with Jaehwan for so long.

Maybe practice  _ is _ what he needs. Maybe being alone with Jaehwan will help, the pressure off to perform for others. Just the two of them, safe at home. Maybe, maybe.

This is how he ends up on top of Jaehwan in his bed. 

Taekwoon sings their song quietly, no need to project his voice when they're alone. He breathes over Jaehwan's chest and listens to Jaehwan's responding, breathless lyrics. They harmonize, Taekwoon in his lower register begging to take him apart while Jaehwan's warm falsetto encourages him. They sound good together, he knows this from years of practice, but there's something about the sincerity of theater vs the rehearsed production of idol music that makes Jaehwan sound bigger and brighter.

Taekwoon lifts his head, searches Jaehwan's eyes for a warning to stop. Instead, Jaehwan sings a line of urgency while pulling on his neck, and Taekwoon believes it wholly. He kisses Jaehwan, harder than before, somewhat used to the size and shape of his mouth now that they've had practice. He doesn't consciously make the decision to lick Jaehwan's bottom lip, it just happens, and he tells himself he's improvising, that he's finally falling completely into character.

He ignores the feeling that somewhere, on the edge of his awareness, he's slipping.

Taekwoon grazes his teeth against the harsh rise and fall of Jaehwan's sternum. He forces his lines out in severe bursts. Jaehwan fists his hair, tugs at it shortly, breathing needy incentives for Taekwoon to continue and  _ that's  _ not in the script. He nibbles around the newly defined muscles that shift under Jaehwan's stomach, fisting the sheets on either side of him to keep his hands to himself.

Jaehwan does no such thing. His fingertips clench into Taekwoon's shoulders, gasping when Taekwoon sucks skin into his mouth. He doesn't stop until he knows it will turn a blackened purple, until the pain prompts Jaehwan to whine and wiggle his hips.

"Again," Jaehwan sighs. 

His head is turned to the side, eyes shut tight and lips parted. Lust flares in Taekwoon's stomach taking in his profile, the elegant swoop of his nose and chin that he's seen before, so many times, but never like this, never so responsive to Taekwoon's touch.

Taekwoon watches this time as he marks the other side of Jaehwan's stomach, observes his neck arch and mouth open wide. His brows draw together, whining again, and Taekwoon swears he feels it in his veins.

Taekwoon gathers Jaehwan's cheek in his palm, turning him to kiss again, slower and more artful this time with confidence gained. Jaehwan's lips are so lavish, feel so plush in his mouth, so perfect to sink his teeth into. When Taekwoon licks into his mouth, Jaehwan seals his lips around his tongue and sucks softly on the tip.

The sensation coils through Taekwoon's core and he forgets holding himself up, rolls his hips down against Jaehwan. He feels Jaehwan's hardness through his jeans and his mind and body slow to a stop, refusing to believe that  _ he _ is having this effect on his friend. Surely he's simply caught up in the moment, unthinking, or perhaps thinking about someone else… 

Jaehwan breaks the kiss to groan against Taekwoon's lips and lifts his own hips to chase the friction.

Through half-lidded eyes Jaehwan watches him, biting one side of his lip. He looks like he wants to say something, but decides against it and grabs Taekwoon's ass with both hands, pulling him down to grind again, shifting until their cocks slide together. Taekwoon's face finds Jaehwan's neck, trying to stifle the noise it chokes out of him.

Jaehwan makes a noise that sounds like smug contentment and Taekwoon bites his neck in response.

"Not there," Jaehwan whines, shying away from the touch.

"Then where?" Taekwoon asks, finding his voice rough.

Jaehwan runs his fingertips against Taekwoon's mouth, letting two linger on his bottom lip, pulling it open. He twists his wrist to slide his thumb across Taekwoon's tongue and on instinct Taekwoon closes his mouth around it to suck. As he works his tongue around the finger, Jaehwan grasps his jaw and chin with the rest of his hand.

He says Taekwoon's name earnestly, eyes wide and honest. "Suck me off, please."

It's been forever since Taekwoon has had a cock in his mouth, even longer since it was attached to someone he cares about. His jaw goes slack and Jaehwan removes his thumb, rubbing Taekwoon's own saliva against his bottom lip.

"You don't have to," he says, then lowers his voice both in octave and in volume. "But I think you'd look perfect with your mouth full of my cock."

Taekwoon closes his eyes and shudders against the words, feeling himself grow harder.

"You want to, don't you?"

Taekwoon wants--he  _ wants _ , and that's as far as his mind gets with the need throbbing through his cock. Together they slide off the rest of Jaehwan's clothes until he's laid out bare. Taekwoon runs his finger down the length of Jaehwan's shaft, squeezes the base, runs his thumb along the glistening tip, all to watch Jaehwan writhe and beg for more.

And then his mouth is around him, remembering at once the familiar taste of salt and sweat. Jaehwan moans, loud and long, and his thighs fall away from Taekwoon's face, putting himself on full display. Taekwoon takes him deeper and deeper still, flexing his throat and swallowing until his eyes water and he's sure he can't take any more.

Jaehwan's hands are playing with Taekwoon's hair, his thighs shaking against Taekwoon's hands. While he builds a rhythm satisfying to both of them, Jaehwan praises his efforts with both sweet and dirty words, a combination that has one of Taekwoon's hands finding his own cock to palm it through the thin cotton of his pants.

He only gets louder, and Taekwoon would tell him to quiet down, except he's too caught up in the taste and smell and feel of Jaehwan across his tongue and the wild sounds he pulls from him. Jaehwan lifts himself up to watch, mouth hanging slack, and Taekwoon stares back in a daze, moaning his appreciation softly around Jaehwan's cock.

Jaehwan clenches his hands in Taekwoon's hair. "I'm close--please," he pants, and Taekwoon assumes he means  _ please don't stop _ , until he pulls his cock from Taekwoon's mouth, gagging him on the way out.

Taekwoon makes a confused sound of objection, watching Jaehwan move to his knees and continue to pump himself.

"Please," he repeats, a punched kind of desperation he's never heard in Jaehwan's voice that wets his cock even further, "let me come on your face."

It isn't exactly a turn-on for Taekwoon, but he doesn't hate the idea either. He trusts Jaehwan, enough to nod his assent and lower his face between his thighs, to look up at him innocently through his lashes and peek his tongue from between his lips. It's been awhile since Taekwoon has been with a man, but he remembers what they like.

Jaehwan calls him filthy, and then beautiful, before he comes saying Taekwoon's name softer than ever. He aims for Taekwoon's lips and squeezes himself dry watching it drip down his chin. Jaehwan sags, and Taekwoon delicately gathers the mess with his fingers and sucks it into his mouth, only vaguely minding the salty-bitter taste when Jaehwan is looking at him like  _ that _ .

It's a minute or two of easy, serene silence before Jaehwan is reaching for Taekwoon's zipper, insisting drowsily that he needs to come too. Taekwoon gathers his hands away, feeling his cheeks heat as he confesses that he already came.

Jaehwan blinks a few times before frowning, making Taekwoon's chest swoop with uncertainty. The last thing he wants to be is a disappointment but--it had just been so long since he--with anyone--

Jaehwan's frown turns into a sullen look. "I wanted you to fuck me," he pouts, entirely too cute and easily for Taekwoon's sensibilities.

"I, uh," he stutters, overwhelmed by the idea of being  _ that _ intimate with Jaehwan, despite what they just did. Heat-of-the-moment blow jobs are one thing, intentional fucking is quite another.

"Are you okay?" Jaehwan asks, cocking his head and looking unsure. "Was that okay?"

"Yes," Taekwoon says slowly, wringing his hands together. "I just don't--want things to be weird…"

"So don't make them weird," Jaehwan shrugs, lying back on his pillows. 

Taekwoon huffs a laugh, because nothing is ever as simple as Jaehwan makes it out to be, and the fact that he knows that about him makes him feel a little warm, a little less awkward with the taste of his come still on his tongue.

"Go shower," Jaehwan insists with a wave of his hand, "before your clothes stick to you."

That night, Jaehwan sneaks into Taekwoon's bed and complains about him not returning after his shower to a half-unconscious Taekwoon, who is languid and helpless when Jaehwan slips his hand underneath his waistband and makes him come in his clothes again.

Jaehwan laughs at Taekwoon's grumpy mumbling. "You've gotta stop coming before you get your dick in me," he chides, hiding his face in Taekwoon's chest when he protests.

The production is a hit, hailed a groundbreaking piece of media, embraced whole-heartedly by the LGBT community. The lead actors are praised for their chemistry and professionalism, a quote which Jaehwan and Taekwoon snicker at away from public eyes. Taekwoon wins his first theater award for the portrayal of Minwoo, the two actors celebrating with a bottle of wine (which Taekwoon drinks most of) and the dorm to themselves. 

It's ironic, really, that they're being awarded in a musical for things they can't share to the public in real life, but Taekwoon supposes it's a step in the right direction, and he's happy to keep Jaehwan to himself, for now.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

>  _Come be how you want to  
>  And see how bright we shine  
> Borrow the moonlight  
> Until it is through_  
> Wicked, As Long As You're Mine
> 
> come talk to me about keo on [twt](http://twitter.com/vampiresanghyuk)


End file.
